Reincarnation of memories
by xxbeteNOIRE
Summary: What happens when a new rock group turns out to be a new pair of Sailor Scouts and one is a familar masked man. With a royal secret?
1. Memories

An: Wow making another Sailor Moon story never ever thought this would happen again! Usagi and Mamoru will be getting together so do not freak! I am an avid Usagi/Mamoru fan. Seiya and the rest of the three lights are going to be in this story and the three lights will /not/ being turning into females because that just grosses me out. Princess Kakyu was never born so that is why the three lights never left. Mamoru will be coming in later chapters.  
  
The princess of the moon was tangled in the white sheets that had the infamous pink bunnies and blue moons stitched into it. A golden light came from her forehead causing the room to shimmer a dull yellow.  
  
At first, the princess tried to fall back asleep to go back into her dream of past memories. Usagi figured since she could not go to sleep and had gotten up earlier then her alarm clock she might as well take a shower.  
  
She grabbed her uniform and began on the small trek to the bathroom before starting up the shower. Once she had undressed, she turned the hot water on, letting it pelt down on her back. Flashes of her dream came back to her once more.  
  
Flashback  
  
A young Usagi lay down in a field of flowers on the moon. It was a sunny day and looked very nice as usual. Butterflies danced around her and the soft twittering of birds could be heard causing to giggle softly.  
  
"Bunny where are you?" A voice called breaking the peaceful silence. A few moments later, a shadow appeared over her.  
  
Young Usagi was only able to recognize her basic features. Bright jade green eyes stared down at her expectedly as a smile curved over her lips. Her long ebony hair began to fall off her shoulders and tickled Usagi's face since her hair was so long. The girl was the same height as her and had the same build. One could tell they were both of the same age. The strangest feature was a golden crescent moon in the middle of her forehead that both of them possessed. "I should have known you would have been daydreaming here!"  
  
For some strange reason Usagi sensed an unknown respect for the stranger who stood above her. End flashback  
  
Her dream snapped away suddenly when she heard a knock on the door. "Usagi is that you? What are you doing up this early? It's Saturday!"  
  
"Just taking a shower mom!" She replied, cursing beneath her breath as she tried to bring back the dream once more but it had disappeared from her brain.  
  
End  
  
AN: All right, this is just the teaser chapter so you if you want more then read on when I post the next one. 


	2. A mysterious prince and a girl

An: Welcome to another thrilling chapter of reincarnation of memories! Mamoru is in this chapter and please review my lovely readers! Read on!   
  
Usagi pulled herself out of the shower and placed on her uniform. The young teen went down the stairs to grab some food. After shoveling some food down in big ass gulps, her mother caught her attention,  
  
"Oh I forget to tell you! That Rei girl called and told me that you had another study meeting at 10 so you have an hour and a half to spare!" Her mother smiled at her before beginning to wash the dishes.  
  
"Thanks mom!" She shouted before running up the stairs to change out of her uniform.  
  
Once she reached her room, Luna looked up at her shocked. "You were up before me?" She exclaimed with shock clearly evident in her tone.  
  
Usagi just grinned sheepishly. "Yeah Luna you're starting to get lazy!" She chided playfully before digging through her closet. "We have to be at Rei's by ten." She informed her.  
  
Thirty minutes later, Usagi was ready to leave. She had spent the entire time fixing herself up. Now she was clothed in mini jean skirt that snuggly fit her shapely hips. A black spaghetti top accented her slender form while black flip-flops were on her feet. Black eyeliner had lightly been traced her wide innocent cerulean eyes. Instead of her usual odangos on her head, she had decided to pull it into a high ponytail so it now reached her waist. She grabbed her knap snack that had her books messily thrown inside.  
  
"C'mon Luna let's spilt!" She called to the cat that quickly jumped onto her left shoulder.  
  
"You want to leave early? That's a first Usagi." Luna said in a teasing tone.  
  
Usagi lightly hit her on the head before beginning down the stairs, avoiding her father who most would certainly make her change out of her clothes. "Bye everyone be back later!" She called before rushing out.  
  
Once she reached the bus stop, Luna climbed into her bag so she was hidden from sight. As soon as the bus came, Usagi quickly climbed inside and paid the fee.  
  
As she sat down, she was hit with another strange memory.  
  
Flashback  
  
"Usagi you little brat get over here!" An agitated voice called as she ran down the hill, picking up the girl from the flowers. "Do you want to miss your sister's concert?" Once more, all that she could only make out were the basic features but it was not the same little girl from last time. This was person was a brunette and her hair reached to her lower waist just about the same length as Minako's. Apple green orbs were narrowed into annoyed slits as she glared down at the princess. She had a slender but lithe form made for speed. She was a little taller then Usagi but both of them were 16.  
  
A deep chuckle resounded from top of the hill. "Come now don't kill my fiancé." A male spoke. When Usagi raised her head, the sun blocked the sight of the male's face out and she could only make out the basic features once more. Deep ocean blue eyes sparkled with happiness while they locked with Usagi's. Shaggy raven locks swept across his bronzed forehead. He looked to be a head taller then Usagi and about 2 years older then her. ((AN: I know it is more but I like it better this way!))  
  
"Come my princess." He called as the female began to lead Usagi up the steep hill to make sure she would not fall but she got out of the flowers it all ended.  
  
End Flashback  
  
Usagi jumped at the feeling of claws digging into her back, releasing a loud hiss of pain. "Luna!" She growled while rubbing her back.  
  
"Our stops coming so stop daydreaming!" She protested, voice sounding muffled through the bag.  
  
The princess laughed nervously. "Oh right...," She said before hanging the bag over her left shoulder then pulling the wire to make the bus stop.  
  
Usagi hurriedly rushed out of the bus and waited for it to pass on then let the cat out of the bag, no pun intended.  
  
Luna took gasps of air to regain her breathing before looking up at the girl she looked after. Once again, she had drifted off into her own dream world. With a slight sigh, the neko waited for her to snap out of it.  
  
"What does all of this mean?" Usagi questioned to herself, biting her lower lip in thought. "Who are those girls and that man? He called me his fiancé..." She whispered.  
  
Luna looked panicked when she heard this. "Come on! Let's go see Rei and the rest we don't want to be late!" She chided but in a loving manner.  
  
She smiled down at her before nodding and beginning up the steps to the temple, Luna trailing close behind.  
  
An: Well that is it! Obviously, we will have a lot more later so do not worry about it! Please review! 


	3. Yes sir!

An: Well welcome to another exciting chapter of our new Sailor Moon story! Mamoru is not in this chapter sadly but I promise that he will be coming in soon!  
  
Surprised gasps were heard from the top of the steps, as the astounded sailor scouts saw Usagi. Artemis raised his head to see what the hell was going on and his jaw dropped.  
  
Usagi came up the steps quickly. "Gods I could have sworn you all saw a ghost!" The girl teased and blinked, as she got no response. The moon princess waved her hands in front of each of their faces and blinked as none of them moved.  
  
"Minako AND Usagi on time on the same day? The world is ending!" Rei spoke, breaking the silence.  
  
Makoto, Ami, and Artemis just nodded dumbly in reply.  
  
Minako and Usagi extremely pissed off from their peers behavior stuck their noses into the air with a huff before stomping into the study room.  
  
Luna finding the whole ordeal amusing chuckled before trotting after them.  
  
Artemis stood in shock still as the rest of the sailor scouts hurried after the young moon princess and her look alike guardian. The white cat realized that everybody was in the room including his precious Luna. In full sprint, he jumped through the door but unfortunately, Rei slammed it shut on his tail. A loud yell came from him and Rei quickly opened the door causing Artemis to dart over to Luna, whimpering loudly while cradling his tail to him.  
  
"Oh I'm so sorry Artemis!" The fire maiden said apologizing profusely.  
  
Minako rolled her eyes slightly. "Don't worry we'll get over it I do it more then once a day to him!" She said, grinning a bit.  
  
Artemis snorted in reply. "Yeah and I have the scars to prove it." He replied vehemently while pulling his tail closer to his body. He stuck out Minako before collapsing on the floor.  
  
Minako rolled her eyes in reply before smiling at the rest of the sailor scouts. "Anyway moving on! I have the best news ever!" She squealed. "Have you guys heard about that new band Shadowed Innocence? They are all the rage in America!" She said, grinning like mad.  
  
Everybody shook their heads no.  
  
"That's your department Minako." Ami replied softly, smiling at her.  
  
Minako grinned at her in reply. "Well anyways they are coming to Japan and guess who's they are playing at?" She questioned.  
  
Matoko looked at her nails then back to her friend. "We don't know who?" She questioned not really having much interest in it.  
  
Minako shot her a glare before continuing. "Oh just the Kou twins you know Seiya and Yaten! Guess who's invited?"  
  
Rei answered with every word dripping with sarcasm. "Let me guess you Minako?"  
  
Minako was too ditzy to notice the sarcastic tone. "No silly all of us!" She pulled them into a giant bear hug not including the cats.  
  
After a few cries for air, they parted. Usagi was the first one to react. "Oh my gosh! We are going to be hanging out with famous people!" She squealed.  
  
Ami giggled softly at Usagi's enthusiasm before meekly asking Minako. "Is Taiki going to be there?"  
  
Minako rolled her eyes slightly, "Come on Ami he /is/ both of their older brother so of course! I thought you were supposed to have the brains!"  
  
Ami blushed at Minako's comment and giggled. "I know. I must sound crazy for trusting you guys right now but I need some help in the looks department..."  
  
Matoko frowned at her comment. "Ami you shouldn't dress up for a guy!" She protested. "But it will be fun to dress up!" She grinned.  
  
Rei nodded in reply. "Troops meet at my house at 18 hundred hours to go through with mission make over! Fall out!"  
  
Usagi raised her hand to her head and saluted her. "Yes sir!"  
  
An anger vein popped on Rei's forehead. "I'm not a man!" She shouted as she began to chase Usagi around the temple.  
  
End  
  
An: Well this is the end of the chapter I hope you liked it! 


	4. Make over! Senshi style!

All the girls had arrived the night before to have a nice sleepover. Much laughing and eating had occurred before they passed out at promptly at 2:30 in the morning.

All the girls woke up abruptly at 12:30 a.m. when the heard the slam of a door. "Morning ladies you're looking quite fine!" Rei's grandfather greeted with a lecherous grin.

Rei sweat dropped before getting up and turning her grandfather around then pushed him at the door. "Don't even try it!" She snapped then sighed as she slammed the door shut. The mars princess turned around and grinned sheepishly. "Sorry 'bout that."

Ami yawned and stretched her arms over her head before rubbing her eyes slowly. Usually she was the first to awake but since she had gone to bed later, it was harder for her to awaken.

All of the sailor scouts turned their head with an evil. "Mwuahaha our specimen has awakened!" They all exclaimed in unison before dragging the Mercury princess out of her sleeping bag then slamming her down into a chair.

Ami laughed nervously and looked up at of them with a scared gleam in her eyes. "Wait guys! I want to see what you're going to wear first!"

Minako was the first to speak up with an evil grin in her eye. "I call bathroom!" She shouted before grabbing her stuff and dashing to the door but instead of reaching the door first Usagi darted in front, slammed the door, and bolted it shut. .

Usagi laughed evilly from inside confines of the bathroom. "I won mwuahahaha!"

Rei shouted out in anger. "It's my bathroom!"

Usagi snorted at that. "Well I'm the moon princess," She shouted in reply before sheepishly adding. "And I uh bolted the door too he he."

Matoko blinked slowly. "Aren't there two bathrooms?" She questioned.

Venus and Mars snapped their heads up before shouting in unison. "Yes!" Both of their eyes locked in a challenging stare down. They slowly began to inch to the door then went out into a full sprint.

Matoko blinked and shook her head. "Can we say lunatics?" She questioned before turning to the shocked Ami. "Would you mind if I changed in here Ami?"

The blue haired nodded. "I'll just sit in the hall." She stated then slid the door close. Both of her cerulean orbs darted down the hall and landed on the two dueling girls.

Rei glared at Minako. "It's my bathroom!" Rei shouted. "I should be able to use it first!"

Minako stomped her foot childishly. "You used that last time!" She snorted in reply. "And lost might I mention you lost."

Ami rolled her eyes before beginning down the hall. She placed one hand on Minako's shoulder and the other's on Rei's to break them apart. "Guys I have an idea." She stated.

Both of them turned and glared at her viciously. "What!?" They growled.

Ami's eyes grew big then shrunk back to size as if she seemed amused. "Why don't you both use the bathroom?"

Rei looked delighted by this. "Fine but Minako has to change inside the shower."

Minako grinned happily. "Okay!" She stated before going inside the bathtub and closing the curtain around it, hanging her clothes from the top of the showerhead.

Rei rolled her eyes. "Minako has to be the biggest ditz." The girl paused for a moment. "Besides Usagi that is."

Ami laughed before going to sit back where she was previously.

A half-hour later, all four girls emerged into the hallway announcing that they were ready to present themselves.

Usagi had her hair in the usual odangos with white ribbons that had been weaved into them. The moon princess had white sparkles on her eyelids and some sparkly clear lip-gloss on her full red lips. She wore pale baby blue capris that tied up on the sides starting at the top of the pants and stopped right below her hips. A simple white spaghetti top nicely hugged her upper half while she had a white pair of sandals on her feet.

Matoko had her hair pulled back into a stylish sushi bun with some strands around her face. She had a simple eyeliner and mascara duo going on. She wore a black tank top with loose cammy pants that covered the tops of her combat boots. She had a military issued black belt around her waist that the pants snuggly hugging her hips.

Minako had soft curls adorned in her blonde tendrils She had orange eye shadow with pinkish orangeish lipstick. She a retro styled orange dress that went a half way down her thighs. It had white trimming around the end of the skirt and the arms. On her feet were a white pair of go-go boots.

Rei's hair had been pulled back with black chopsticks with a few bangs circling around her face. She had grayish eye shadow, mascara, and a deep red lipstick. She wore an Asian red styled dress that had one silver dragon at the bottom and another curled around her stomach. It had an oval that showed the tops of her breasts while she still had the cuff around her neck. She wore a red pair of high heels and had a slit went up to her thigh on both sides.

Ami clapped and smiled in glee. "Wow you guys really look good!" She cheered causing all of them to giggle modestly.

"Now it's your turn!" They all exclaimed before taking her hand then pulling her into Rei's room. Loud rustling could be heard as they began to move around while Ami sat in the chair just frozen with fear.

"I get her hair!" Matoko shouted with glee.

"Fine I get makeup!" Usagi bellowed.

"I call clothes!" Minako chimed in.

"Fine fine I'll coach her on how to act around Taiki." Rei replied, smirking slightly.

An hour later Ami had been made into a superstar! Her deep ocean blue shimmered with silver sparkles that Matoko had sprinkled in and it was incredibly full and bouncy. Usagi had placed some powder blue eye shadow with some mascara to make her eyelashes thicker. She had placed ivy concealer and applied some bronzer with a dash of rosy pink blush over her cheeks. Instead of applying lipstick, she had applied some clear lip-gloss to make her lips shine.

Matoko clothed her in a simple but elegant deep sapphire blue sleeveless dress that extended just above her knee. On her feet was a pair of blue strappy shoes with a chic heel.

Rei was still teaching on the basics of boys. "Ami you need to remember the key tools. Men like sports, girls who laugh at their jokes and girls who are dumber and weaker then them. Remember if you follow all of these things and we guarantee a good time. "

Ami looked as though she was listening to her but inside she knew that these were tips to disaster.

"And we're off to the party!" Usagi and Minako shouted at the same time.


	5. Shadowed Innocence has arrived!

An: Well here is the 5th chapter. I hope you enjoy it. Mamoru is entered into this one and the romances have been established. Have a wonderful time reading.

Ami's mother had hired a limo for all of the girls so that they could arrive in style. The innards were lit up by neon lights. The girls had fun drinking sodas from the snack bar.

Usagi noticing the remote and TV quickly turned it on. There was not much on it but it was just cool that they had one in the car anyways.

The limo slowed to a lurching stop and the driver peered into his rear view mirror with a suave smile. "Ladies we have arrived." He spoke in a posh English accent.

Both of the doors were opened and two teenage valets held out their hands to the girls closest to the doors.

Usagi took his hand and then let go as soon as she got onto the red carpet only to loose her balance and fall into the warm strong arms of a stranger.

He had dark ebony locks but his eyes were blocked out thanks to his thick shades. He wore a long black trench coat that was closed up at the moment and black vans on his feet. A smirk appeared over his lips. "Careful angel." He teased.

Usagi blushed a bright pink before pulling away from his arms. "I'm sorry." She whispered softly.

A black stretch limo was behind them and a girl who looked strangely like Usagi stepped out gracefully. Instead of having blonde hair though, she had jet-black hair that reached right past her knees and were not in odangos. Deep jade eyes were encircled by a thick set of lashes, she wore a leather trench coat that reached right beneath her knees, and her lower half was clothed in a simple pair of denim jeans. Loud screaming came from the people who tried to get into the exclusive party but failed. "Oh shit I forgot my glasses and hat didn't I?" She questioned to a figure behind her.

Another female came out behind her and chuckled lightly. "Yes you're screwed." She replied. She was a little taller then the other with long chestnut colored hair that reached down to her waist. She also sported a trench coat that was light brown suede that went to her ankles and was closed tightly. A hat was pulled over her head along with thick shades. "Just try to act normal."

The black haired girl nodded and turned her head slightly causing the whole crowd to scream and try to break through the confines that kept them separated from the guests. Many of them started to chant out "Cherika" which caused Minako to snap her head in the girl's direction. A small squeak came from the black haired teen and she laughed nervously before turning to the man who had caught Usagi previously. "'Rou-chan...I forgot my stuff."

The man frowned before turning to the other female. "Alright we have to get Cherika into there safely so Kilinda you grab her and take her inside while I distract the crowd." He murmured.

The girl now addressed as Kilinda nodded before grabbing Cherika's wrist and dashing to the front door.

With a disgruntled sigh, he pulled off his trench coat, hat, and sunglasses causing many girls to squeal at the sight of him and began to chant 'Mamoru' instead. Shaggy ebony locks swept into his deep ocean blue orbs that twinkled with delight before he gave Usagi a debonair grin. He now wore a baggy t-shirt and a semi-baggy pair of jeans. "Now I'm glad I was the best guy on the track team." He murmured as he dashed to the door with the other sailor scouts close behind him.

Mamoru and the sailor scouts tumbled through the door, breathless to find Kilinda and Cherika chit chatting like third grade gossip queens. They only stopped talking when Mamoru let out a very aggravated sigh.

Cherika turned with a small smirk on her lips. "Mamoru you're alright!" She said then grinned sheepishly. "I thought they killed you off those nasty nasty cannibals."

The irritated drummer glared at her. "No thanks to you." He replied causing her to pout childishly.

Kilinda rolled her eyes at what Mamoru had said. "Don't get our singer depressed or we won't have a good show." She chided.

All of the sailor scouts just watched curiously not knowing what to say around the idols until Minako broke the silence. "I'm a huge fan. Will all of you sign my arm!?" She questioned with a gigantic grin.

Cherika began to scoot away from her as she said that. "Crazed fans scare me..." She whispered before her gaze turned towards the staircase.

A handsome brunette descended down the stairs in a green tux. A soft smile upturned his full pink lips causing his slate grey eyes to sparkle slightly. Instead of having his hair in a ponytail, he had cut it off so it pretty much looked the same except for the extra hair.

Cherika released a girlish squeal before dashing to the handsome brunette's side and then clinging to him like a leech. "Taiki!" She giggled lightly and smiled up at him.

The male gave her a gentle smile in reply. "Nice to see you again Cherika." He greeted politely.

Ami's hopes fell to the floor as she saw her precious Taiki hugging the gorgeous singer.

Matoko turned towards Ami and began to lightly rub her back for comfort. "Don't worry there are a million other boys!"

Since Kilinda was not standing too far away from the girls, she was able to hear what they had said. With a slight smirk, she strolled up the stairs then grinned up at Taiki. "It seems that you have a jealous fan down there." She said loud enough for the rest to hear.

"Who?" Taiki inquired with interest.

"The one with the short blue hair with an amazing dress and really cool makeup." She replied.

Taiki looked confused before turning his gaze towards Ami as his breath caught in his chest. A faint flush appeared over his cheeks as he took in her beauty.

Mamoru seemed to smirk at the look on Taiki's face before turning to the other girls. "Well it looks like you have caught Taiki's interest." He said to Ami.

The blue haired girl turned her head to have her eyes locked with her crush's gaze.

The drummer sighed before tiptoeing up the stairs as to not break the lovers from their fixation on each other. "C'mon let's go change." He whispered to both of the girls who nodded before following behind him.

Mamoru continued up the stairs while Cherika and Kilinda conversed behind him. They had not noticed when the drummer turned so he would not bump into two young gentlemen.

Kilinda crashed into a warm object causing her to fall onto the ground. "Watch where you're walking pal!" She shouted in the heat moment.

Cherika looked up to the boys and blushed faintly in embarrassment from her friends actions. "Forgive my friend she's very young and naive."

"I'm older then you!" The guitarist snapped in reply.

"Shut up." The vocalist hissed before smiling up at the two boys politely. "I'm very sorry." She apologized to both once more.

"It's quite alright darling," A rich deep voice said in a flirtatious tone. Royal blue eyes stared down at her as a smug smirk came over his lips. The youth had smoky black locks that were chopped short but he still had some bangs that swept over his bronzed forehead. The youth wore a cola-cola red tuxedo that nicely hugged his muscled form.

"Watch out yourself." The male Kilinda smacked into replied with a frown plastered over his lips. He was a head shorter then the other male but still a little taller then the other girls. Silver shaggy locks went across his ivory forehead and swept slightly into his pale olive green eyes. He wore a powder blue tuxedo that hugged his lankier frame.

"You could have at least offered me a hand up. What kind of gentlemen are you?" Kilinda replied as she pushed herself up and lightly began to dust herself off. For the first time, her eyes raised and met with Yaten's. "Hello gorgeous!" She purred out. "Well you can make it up to me by dancing with me later." She replied.

Cherika sighed and smiled slightly at Yaten. "Watch out she's set her sights on you." She teased.

Yaten just looked at Kilinda with an arched brow when she winked at him once and flipped her hair in a flirtatious manner as she passed him.

Seiya smirked then turned his attention towards Cherika. "Well if my brother gets a dance from her then I get one from you also."

Cherika released a soft laugh before looking at him through her thick smoky lashes. "Hmm I don't dance sadly."

"I can teach you honey don't worry, but you'll have to pay." He replied in a flirtatious manner. "With a kiss that is." He added.

A soft laugh tumbled from her lips. "Hmm that's a little much but I'll think about it." She replied as she strolled into the room that Kilinda had entered moments before.

Mamoru, who had been watching the scene from a distance, shook his head before laughing softly. "They like you." He called before entering his own room.

An: well there you go! Hope you liked it and review please.


	6. The melody of memories

An: Hehe sorry but this chapter is a little confusing. In the second song, Usagi is going to have memories of her past so you will have to read it. Please review.

------

Usagi and crew were outside in front of the stage that had been set up for the big night.

Suddenly, lights began to flash as a large man stepped onto the stage. "Ladies and Gentlemen may I have your attention please." He called out in a hefty voice. "Today is a special day my twin younger sons are one step closer to becoming men. They are now turning 16 and so in turn I have one of my best selling bands in America playing for them tonight." A grin spread across his lips. "And with no further ado may I introduce Shadowed Innocence."

Loud screams came from the crowd and Minako began to jump up and down, squealing like a maniac.

Both Mamoru and Kilinda came onto stage, but Cherika was nowhere in sight.

Mamoru was clothed in a tight fitting black muscle shirt and nicely fitting leather pants. Silver chains went down across his legs chiming every step he took. He sent a wink to Usagi before sitting on his chair behind the drums.

Kilinda was clothed in a black halter-top that ended right beneath her breasts and a short black mini skirt, cheerleader style. Both were rimmed with neon green edging. Black knee high boots with chunky heels with a neon green stripe going down the side were on her feet. She picked up her black and neon green Ibanez electric guitar.

Mamoru lightly tapped his drumsticks together before beginning to play the beat. He closed his eyes completely into it.

Kilinda lowered her head, strumming at the strings slowly. A slight smile upturned her lips as she drifted into the music.

"Breathe in for luck,

Breathe in so deep,

This air is blessed,

You share with me." The soft voice echoed from Cherika and a platform began from the floor.

"This night is wild,

So calm and dull,

These hearts they race,

From self control." Now the whole crowd was able to see the singer's back, which was just clothed in black mesh.

"Your legs are smooth,

As they graze mine,

We're doing fine,

We're doing nothing at all." The platform stopped and now her whole body could be seen. She turned around quickly, winking at Seiya with a sultry smirk upon her lips.

A black shirt was on her top half that ended beneath her breasts with mesh for sleeves and over the rest of her stomach. A plaid hot pink, dark gray and black mini skirt was wrapped around her waist before ending a few inches above her knees. Hot pink and black knees highs were worn with black combat boots.

She leaned forward before shouting the next part into the microphone.

"My hopes are so high,

That your kiss might kill me.

So, won't you kill me,

So I die happy.

My heart is yours to fill or burst,

To break or bury,

Or wear as jewelry,

Which ever you prefer."

Both of her eyes slid close and she began to lightly sway her body as she lowered her voice into a soft whisper.

"The words are hushed lets not get busted;

Just lay entwined here, undiscovered.

Safe in here from all the stupid questions.

"Hey did you get some?"

Man that is so dumb.

Stay quiet, stay near, stay close they can't hear...

So we can get some."

Right after that it, she belted the words out once more.

"My hopes are so high that your kiss might kill me.

So won't you kill me, so I die happy.

My heart is yours to fill or burst,

To break or bury, or wear as jewelry,

Which ever you prefer."

She began to sway once more, opening her eyes half way and looking at Seiya as if singing to him.

"Hands down this is the best day I can ever remember,

I'll always remember the sound of the stereo,

The dim of the soft lights,

The scent of your hair that you twirled in your fingers

And the time on the clock, when we realized it's so late

And this walk that we shared together.

The streets were wet

And the gate was locked so I jumped it

And I let you in."

At the last part, she moved over to Kilinda and they both began to sing into the mic while Mamoru continued to play.

"And you stood at your door with your hands on my waist

And you kissed me like you meant it.

And I knew that you meant it,

That you meant it,

That you meant it,

And I knew,

That you meant it,

That you meant it."

The music stopped and Cherika grabbed Kilinda's hand causing both of them to bow. Mamoru stood also and bowed before quickly sitting back down.

"Our next is not our usual type of music but I used to sing to my younger sister." Cherika said with a slight smile. "I know it sounds like a love song but it's a lullaby. I changed it into techno song because rock would completely mess it up. Kilinda is going to help me."

Minako's eyes widened. "THERE ARE NO RECORDS OF HER HAVING A SISTER!" She pulled a huge book then flipped through it. "I have no records on siblings in here!" She began to cry.

Usagi wrapped her arms around Minako's shoulders and laughed nervously. "Maybe she didn't want her family to get mixed up in her fame. Calm down."

Minako sighed. "But she doesn't even mention she has parents." She whispered softly unfortunately the moon princess didn't hear.

Mamoru stood as a Synth was brought onto the stage. He turned it on then began to play.

Kilinda took a hold of the other mic as Cherika leaned against her. Cherika and Kilinda switched singing every other line with Kilinda starting since her voice was lower and Cherika's higher.

"There comes a time

When you face the toughest of fights

Searching for a sign

Lost in the darkest of nights

The wind blows so cold

Standing alone

Before the battle's begun

But deep in your soul

The future unfolds

As bright as the rays of the sun."

Usagi tensed up as she was whisked away into a memory.

Flashback

A blurry figure could be seen but Usagi was having a hard time focusing. Finally, she was able to focus on it. It was Queen Serenity.

Her usual graceful posture was gone as she frantically searched through many scriptures. "I must find that scroll." She whispered, her gentle voice being amplified with the marble. In her extreme frustration, she accidentally threw one of the scriptures into a bookcase causing a dusty and tattered one to fall right into her hands.

She opened it carefully, purplish-blue orbs skimming over the page. "I have found it. The scroll of Separation."

End of flashback

Mamoru bobbed his head, humming slightly along with it but he wasn't loud enough to be heard. A spotlight was on both girls and Mamoru, Strobe lights were in the background changing colors from red to orange to yellow to green to blue and then repeated. Both of the girls sang this part together.

"You've got to believe

In the power of love

You've got to believe

In the power of love

The power of love."

For this part, Cherika started and they switched off every other line just as they had in the first part.

"Blazing emotions

There's a light that flows from your heart

It's a chain reaction

And nothing will keep us apart

Stand by my side

There's nothing to hide

Together we'll fight to the end

Take hold of my hand

And you'll understand

What it truly means to be friends."

Just as they finished those lyrics, another flashback hit Usagi full force.

Flashback

The next one was of Queen Serenity's stunned face.

She attempted to turn her head to see what was so alluring to her mother but found herself unable to move. Usagi attempted to move her mouth as to call out for help but once more, her attempt was unsuccessful.

A confused voice called out from behind Usagi though it wasn't her own. "Mom?"

End flashback

At this part, Kilinda would repeat what Cherika had sung, AN: in other words, Kilinda is singing everything in brackets. Both of them turned to the crowd, reaching out to them with their hands out.

"You've got to believe

(You've got to believe)

In the power of love

You've got to believe

(You've got to believe)

In the power of love

It gives meaning to each moment

It's what our hearts are all made of

You've got to believe

(You've got to believe)

In the power of love

(The power of love)

The power of love

(Power of love)."

Another hit her head on.

Flashback

Her view was distorted this time since she was huddling behind a corner.

Queen Serenity sat atop of her throne when suddenly two figures appeared in the middle of the cold marble floor.

A dying woman clutched the hand of the Moon queen as the child stared in disbelief.

"Usa-chan what are you doing?" A familiar voice from a past flashback had returned to her ears.

Flashback ends

At this part, Cherika sung all of it with Kilinda repeating certain parts. AN: once more the bracketed parts.

"You've got to believe

(You've got to believe)

In the power of love

You've got to believe

(You've got to believe)

In the power of love

It gives meaning to each moment

It's what our hearts are all made of

(Just look inside)

You've got to believe

(You've got to believe)

In the power of love

In the power of love

In the power of love."

Flashback

An armored figure kneeled in front of her, holding her hand in his. Soft petal lips brushed over her knuckles. "Serenity." He whispered, his tone completely loving.

He pushed himself off his knees before pulling her flush to his chest in a passionate kiss.

The princess lightly wrapped her arms around her lover before the sounds of snickering caused both of them to break away.

Flashback ends

Both of them bowed as they finished it and Mamoru smiled at the crowd, mostly Usagi though who was recovering from her intense flashbacks.

----

AN: There you go. That is chapter VI!


	7. Drowning in your destiny

An: Welcome to another chapter of Reincarnation of Memories and Lizzie and I hope you enjoy it! Review please!

----

"Usagi helloooooo? Hey Blondie wake up! Waaaaaaake up! Wakey wakey eggs and bakey!" Minako chanted in a teasing tone while waving her hand in front of the moon Princess's face.

"Who are you calling Blondie?!" Usagi snapped in reply.

"Woohoo dude! Demon Usagi this is /one/ for the press!" Minako exclaimed with a grin upon her lips.

Usagi laughed nervously. "Hehehehe sorry Minako."

The sound of clattering could be heard from the stage followed by loud laughter. Both of the girls turned their heads to see Mamoru buried beneath his drum set. Cherika was snickering and helping him get out while Kilinda was in the corner laughing softly and trying to cover it up.

Mamoru glared at Kilinda, but a smile was on his lips anyways.

Cherika shook her head before jumping down from the stage, landing on her feet.

Kilinda did the same and grinned at her. "Time to swim!" She exclaimed. She hooked her arm through Cherika's and began to lead her to their dressing room, going around the pool since it was shorter.

"Um Kilinda. You might not wanna walk around with heels on." Cherika suggested.

"Oh I'll be fine!" Kilinda replied, shaking off her warning.

Two steps later...."OMIGOD!" Kilinda was clutching onto Cherika's hand while getting closer and closer to the clear blue water. Both of the girls were slowly edging towards their watery fate.

Suddenly a grin spread over Cherika's lips. "Oh no! I can't hold on any longer!" Cherika exclaimed with her bad acting skills. Instead of falling into the pool, two very strong arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her to a very warm chest. A small squeak left her and she looked up only to have her eyes locked with royal blue eyes.

"You alright darling?" Seiya questioned, grinning down at her.

"Fine..." She whispered out the next thing didn't even reach her ears.

"What! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?! IF YOU LET ME GO I'LL KILL YOU!" Kilinda screamed in reply just as Cherika let go of her hand. Kilinda fell into the pool, only to bump into something /very/ warm. She clutched to the figure while letting out loud cries to God in thanks. Slowly, she backed off to examine her hero. It was none other then Yaten Kou. She blushed, but quickly regained her compose.

"Hi Yaten." She greeted. "Well thank you for saving me...how may I show thanks to my hero?" She questioned, fluttering her eyelashes.

Yaten, who was at first, taken aback slowly let an evil smirk. "You could start by getting off me."

Kilinda was offended, but she knew what to do. She slowly let her hand slip down his chest then brushed his lips with hers. "Okay if that's how you want it…" She whispered while sliding out of his arms.

Cherika was lost in an ocean of blue. Seiya was so handsome that she could feel her heart fluttering inside her chest. "Thank you Seiya I owe you…" She whispered out softly.

"Hmm so now I have two credits I think I deserve a dance." The raven haired male whispered softly into her ear.

"No." She began to protest, but Seiya had whisked her to the floor and had her twirling in a blur of colors. She felt as though she were floating in the sky with only Seiya there to hold her. Suddenly her dream with a very angry growl from a wet Kilinda.

"Having fun well I hate to interrupt but I have to steal Cherika away we have to mingle!" Kilinda grabbed her hand roughly and grinned sheepishly at him. "After I dry of course!"

---

After about 20 min, Kilinda finally came out of the bathroom now wearing her swimsuit. It was a green one piece that was backless and showed cleavage.

Cherika strolled out with her in baby blue tankini that showed a bit of her stomach. She had pulled back her luscious ebony locks into a ponytail. "I don't want to swim…" She murmured softly, pouting a bit.

"Don't worry you don't have to, but if I have to wear a suit so do you." Kilinda replied patting her on the back in comforting manner.

Cherika sighed faintly. "I don't know why you had to drag me into this….I feel fat." She whined.

"Come on Cherika don't make me slap you." Kilinda growled though playfully. "Now time to face the crowds!"

Cherika glared at her. "Easy for you to say….you don't have to worry about your crush trying to make out with you…it sucks I wanna kiss him." She whined.

"Hey at least yours still likes you. Mine's turned into a total asshole, but I know his desires for me will bring him back to my arms." Kilinda commented.

"What did you say?" asked a curious Usagi who had just rounded the corner.

"Talking about some boys in America." Kilinda chirped in before Cherika could say anything, knowing that she would blow their cover.

"Let's go swimming!" Cherika cheered before rushing towards the pool side and putting her feet in the water.

Usagi blinked as she followed with Kilinda at her side. The moon princess was clothed in a white bikini with small pink stars on it. Rather childish, but it looked good on her.

Kilinda sighed beneath her breath and shook her head. "Stupid Cherika." She managed to get out.

A loud scream came from the pool area, which caused a crowd of people to rush over.

---

The water encircled her as a warm blanket would, no oxygen reached her lungs, and it was so quiet, so peaceful. A haze was on the edge of her vision and her eyes were slowly beginning to close. Silken ebony locks had escaped the hold of her ponytail holder and were waving in front of her with the motion of the water.

A dark figure surrounded by light swam towards her causing her to gasp, which only ended in a lungful of water. It gracefully kept coming towards her in slow motion as her body hit the bottom of the pool. It was death….he was coming for real this time.

She closed her eyes, accepting her fate as she felt warm arms encircle her waist then begin to pull her to the surface. Daylight surrounded her as her head popped up and she gasped desperately for air.

"Cherika! You alright?" Mamoru's voice shouted into her ear causing her to pull back with a slight wince.

Cherika blinked up at him, brushing a strand of ebony from her gaze. "Well….you're certainly not an angel or death." She gasped out.

"She's alright!" Kilinda shouted, tears rolling down her cheeks.

Cherika gave her a sheepish grin. "You know I have to will to live. Not gonna leave your side /that/ easily." She replied as she pulled herself out of the water, head hunched over as she tried not to throw up water.

"OMIGOD!" A screech sounded out through the crowd, causing most of them to part. "I can't BELIEVE you almost DIED!" Minako shouted as she rushed over before kneeling by her side. "Are you alright?!"

"I think I preferred death." The vocalist murmured beneath her breath before raising her head.

The clattering of trays and loud barks of dogs could be heard causing Mamoru, Cherika, and Kilinda to snap their heads in that general direction. Two Pharaoh Hounds sprinted into view and stopped beside the rock stars.

The first one was sheer black and when the light hit it; the fur seemed to shine a light silver. Soulful dark sapphire blue eyes shimmered with intelligence and wisdom that no dog would usually possess. On his front right forearm was an emblem of a sun that had been burnt into his flesh.

The second one was a golden honey brown. Indigo optics was shining bright with love and liveliness. There was elegance in his childish ways. The same burn was scorched into the flesh of his right forearm.

The golden one started to bark quickly almost as though he was speaking. 

"Ra!" Kilinda hissed out. "Hush!"

Cherika clung to the black one and buried her face into his fur. "Mmm Newbie." She purred out playfully.

Mamoru looked around quickly and dragged Cherika to her feet. "Come on girls we have to take your dogs home. You know how the boss hates them."

"But…" Mr. Kou interjected, but trailed off as he noticed Mamoru giving him a hard glare. "Right then see you later." He added on with a small smile.

Kilinda and Mamoru rushed off with Ra, but Cherika stopped for a second. "Oh yeah boss, we need a house. Tokyo bay if please." She stroked the dog's head. "Anubis wants a place to sleep." She cooed causing the dog to growl.

"But…I never got my dance." Seiya whimpered out.

Cherika winked before handing him a card. "Call me, we're going to a club next week. Bring Usagi, but try to leave Minako behind….she scares me." The girl finished before rushing off with Anubis trailing behind her.

The ring of Usagi's compact went off causing her eyes to widen a bit. The sailor scouts and the Kou brothers looked at her with serious eyes. "Luna?" She questioned as she opened the object up. 

"Hurry there has been an attack down town!" The cat stated with a hard glare. "Get over there…./now/."

----

Well there is another chapter Wooooooooo…..lalala alright done. Review please!


	8. The Elites

Welcome to another chapter of our story! I hope you enjoy it and leave a review if at all possible.

---

The Sailor scouts and the Kou brothers rushed down the sidewalk of Tokyo, sounds pounding on the pavement. Screams reached their ears and they ducked into an alleyway.

"Sailor Moon Makeup!" Usagi shouted and once that happened chain reactions of callings followed it.

When the girls were finished transforming, Seiya, Taki, and Yaten looked at each other. "Knights of Hoshi transform!" They cried before multi-colored lights engulfed them.

All of them were in black chest plates and black pants. A silver insignia of their constellation covered the whole chest plate.

Taki had the sign of Aries on his with the goat's head thrown back and he was standing on its back legs. Hanging from his left arm was a shield coated in the colors of silver and black.

Across Yaten's chest was the sign of Scorpio. The scorpion's tail was curved inward in a deadly position as if about to strike. Held lightly his hand was a bow and across his back were a black bag with deadly silver quivers held inside.

Seiya had the sign of Leo across his chest. The lion's shaggy mane curled its face and he stood proudly on his four legs. Around his waist was a silver belt with a deadly thin sword with a black handle.

"Let's go!" Rei shouted glaring at all of them. "That monster is hurting a lot of people!"

They rushed out of the alleyway and down the streets until they came to a construction sight. Red beams were being thrown and one nearly smashed Usagi's shoulder, but Taki pulled her away at the last second.

"Thank you Aries." Usagi whispered with a faint smile.

"No problem Princess." Taki replied before turning his attention back towards the three monsters that were wreaking havoc on Tokyo.

Out of nowhere, a wave of energy shot right of all of them, knocking them off their feet and paralyzing them.

A sharp chuckle broke through the grunting of the scouts and knights as they tried to pull themselves up. "Well is this my competition?" The male questioned and the soft tapping of shoes could be heard. 

All of them looked up to see a very handsome male that looked to be in his early twenties. Shaggy tendrils of bleached blonde fell across his tanned forehead and just past his ears. Ice blue eyes sparkled with malicious intentions.

The clothing he wore was what a normal teenager would be caught in. Hanging on his hips was a pair of black pants with a studded belt holding it up. On his upper half was a white wife-beater that was underneath a black jean jacket.

"Didn't your mother teach you to not play with victims before you kill them?" A silky voice questioned. "Otherwise someone will come and save them."

The soft clanging of heels could be heard as she walked through the fallen sailor scouts and knights. The outfit she wore was similar to Usagi's except that the main color was black, not white and the trimmings were hot pink. Black wings sprouted from her back. Just like Usagi her hair was pulled into the same hairstyle, but the hair was jet black. Ice green eyes narrowed as she glared at her enemy.

"Dark Moon." The male greeted tensely.

"Raidon." The female replied, eyes narrowing into slits once more.

Two pairs of feet could be heard a few moments later, causing the group to strain their necks to see who it was.

The first was another female with mercury silver optics and dark oak brown hair that reached her mid-back. The outfit she wore was like all of the other Sailor Scouts except the main color was black and the rest of the trimmings were pristine white. The boots she wore had a white trim at the top and the rest were black. Held in her hand was golden staff with a clear orb at the top, which seemed as if it had fire brewing inside of it.

A male trailed behind her and he had trim ebony locks that fell across his lightly tanned forehead. Sparkling blue eyes glanced at each of the fallen warriors and a faint smirk was on his lips. A black cape with a chrisom inner lining billowed out behind him. A black chest plate with silver shoulder pads. Black pants and a black undershirt completed the rest of his outfit.

"We'll take it from here since you obviously haven't had enough training." He commented, turning his gaze to Usagi for a second.

A gasp left the moon princess and her eyes widened. 'I know those eyes….' She thought to herself, rushing through her mind to try and remember were from. The only thing she could come up with were those oddly alluring dreams.

Raidon shifted his gaze to the newest arrivals. "Hello Sailor Solar, Prince Endymion."

"Well now that the formalities are over, how about we get down to business and kick your ass?" Sailor Solar questioned with a smirk.

"Well sadly I have to depart so you can fight my monsters if you wish." Raidon replied with a smirk before bowing and disappearing. 

"Coward's way out." Endymion remarked with a smirk before he ducked from an attack by one of the monsters.

"Mind handling this Endymion, Solar?" Dark moon questioned. "I'll try to figure out how to get them out of their paralyzed state."

"It will be our pleasure." They both replied in unison before darting out onto the streets with the monsters rushing after.

An infuriated feline rushed out from the shadows before rooting herself in front of the fallen warriors. "What are you doing here?" Luna hissed out.

A smirk curled over Dark Moon's lips as she bowed to Luna. "Forgive me Oh Bitchy one." She replied. 

Luna hissed in turn and arched her back in a threatening manner. "You can't be her she died! Stop posing as her!"

"Oh, but I am. Alive and kicking." The girl replied. "I'm here to take my rightful place because obviously my dear sister can't do it."

Luna's eyes widened and she bowed a bit. "Forgive me…."

"What the hell is going on here?!" Matoko shouted grabbing the two's attention.

"Are….Are they alive too?" Luna questioned, ignoring Jupiter's question for the moment.

A bright flash of orange engulfed the surrounding area almost as if it were day. It caused it to feel as if one were in the desert and then just as it had come it was gone.

"I think that answers your question…." Dark Moon replied with a faint grin.

Emerging from the darkness was none other then Prince Endymion and in his arms was Sailor Solar. The two were arguing about something or another and Solar looked ready to pass out. When they got to Dark Moon's side, Endymion merely plopped Solar next to her.

"You're horrible you know that?" Dark Moon scolded. "You're not supposed to use powerful attacks unless necessary."

"I'm sorry they were getting annoying….Forgive me." Solar sighed out before bowing to her.

"Ummm…" Ami's voice broke through their conversation. "Would you mind helping us now?"

Mamoru grinned sheepishly at them before turning his gaze towards the clock tower. "Right just wait a minute or two."

"Well you could at least tell us who you are." Rei growled out in a snooty tone.

"Well Mars you're still as horrible as ever." Solar sighed out before bowing. "I'm Sailor Solar, the Guardian of the Sun."

"I'm Prince Endymion, Protector of the Earth."

"And I'm Sailor Dark Moon, the crown Princess of the Moon. We're the Elite Sailor Scouts."

"What?! I /am/ the rightful heir to the crown!" Usagi shouted and jumped up.

"Well seems the effects worn off…" Endymion murmured with an amused smirk. "And we should be taking our leave, right girls?"

"Hai." They replied in unison before turning on their heels to follow the Prince.

Suddenly, Usagi thrust her hand out and gripped Dark Moon's wrist roughly. "I want to talk to you." She ground out.

All the scouts and knights were shocked by Usagi's behavior, but Luna remained passive.

Dark Moon reached up and lightly traced the golden moon on Usagi's forehead before pushing up her own bangs to reveal the same mark, but it was brighter. "Later little sis…..Take care of yourself." She added on with a small smile before rushing away.

---

AN: The end! X3 I hope you enjoyed it because I had fun writing it with Lizzie. The next will come out soon!


End file.
